


月半小夜曲 Midnight Serenade

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Hannibal (TV), House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 如果豪斯和奇尔顿是EX关系，毕竟豪斯也在霍普金斯读过啊，世事难料呢是不是。





	月半小夜曲 Midnight Serenade

　　当弗雷德里克·奇尔顿盯着自己手机屏幕上那个打来的号码超过二十秒以后，它放弃了奏响那首简单的小夜曲，然后还没等荧幕的亮度熄下去，它就又孜孜不倦的响了起来，格雷高里·豪斯，永不放弃的代名词。

　　“弗雷德里克。”他接起来，没好气地应到。

　　“噢，真让人感动，弗雷迪，你没自称奇尔顿医生，这证明你没像上次你说的那样把我的号码从电话簿里移除。”

　　“我的错，所以我该现在就说再见吗？”

　　“我在巴尔的摩国际机场……”

　　奇尔顿打断了他，“好的，我知道了，再见，格雷戈。”

　　“请别现在就挂我电话，”那个请字让奇尔顿迟疑了一下，“你能来接我一下吗……你不想炫耀一下你新买的豪车给你那位悲惨的前男友看看吗？”

　　奇尔顿沉住气没有轻易地答应，这已经不是第一次了，他所谓的豪车已“炫耀”给这个没什么脸皮的男人看了不下十次了，这个理由也是第三次用了，他需要豪斯再低声下气一点儿。

　　“拜托——”他捏着嗓子像高中女生那样在电话里折磨着奇尔顿的耳朵，这不是他想要的，但为了不见识更多恶心人的奇招，他还是答应了，“好吧，这是最后一次了，格雷戈。”

　　“好耶！”这是奇尔顿听到的最后一句话，没错，这个前一秒还可怜巴巴的男人，居然挂了他的电话。

　　奇尔顿瞄了一眼桌上的座钟，决定再晚十分钟打卡下班。

　　-----

　　“所以，这次你想要什么？”奇尔顿把车停在自己房子附近的主干道上，他熄了火，没有邀请豪斯做客的意思。

　　豪斯歪了歪头，“不想要什么，只是办保险顺便来看一眼我那当上院长的前男友。”

　　“不，格雷戈，如果只是为了办保险，你不会等我一路开到我家，你会在一踏进我的车门就告诉我你想要去华盛顿，丝毫不在乎我的医院离机场有十几公里，机场离华盛顿还有另外三十多公里。”

　　“你那么说显得我真无情，我找不到比你更闲的朋友了，我都想不出你会在你的那座监狱里干什么。”

　　“我们不是朋友，如果你要说‘朋友’，你至少要真的这么认为，”奇尔顿意识到自己没那么简单能甩开这个缠人的家伙了，他甩上车门，从西装里掏出房门钥匙，“你只是我的前男友，这是我们唯一能拿出来说一说的‘关系’了——鉴于你根本没有从霍普金斯毕业。”

　　豪斯打开车门，然后一脚踩进了路肩上的积雪，噢，他肯定是故意的，他怎么可能不是，“我不知道你更喜欢‘司机’这个说法。”

　　“非常有意思并且非常有助于我下一次还帮你。”

　　豪斯挤在他身边一定要一同进门，差点用拐杖敲到了奇尔顿的小腿，“我需要一个心理医生。”

　　“我可以给你介绍一个新泽西的医生。”

　　“你就是心理医生。”

　　“我真希望你有一天能弄清楚精神科医生和心理医生的区别。”

　　“你看自然的心理学版面吗，”奇尔顿还没来得及回答，豪斯就顺手从他的果篮里捡出一个苹果，在外套上擦了擦就塞进嘴里咬了一口，这个行为显然让奇尔顿不满，他翻了个老大的白眼，“别那么看着我，我知道你都在哪儿买水果，它们都是有机又干净的东西……喔，我忘了，你肯定看吧，那你和心理医生就没有多少区别。”

　　“我想提醒你……”

　　“自然近几年没怎么发心理学的东西？别担心，你自称精神科医生改变不了这个的。”

　　奇尔顿深吸了一口气，这通常意味着他要生气了或者他准备发表什么重要演说，当然，他现在正对着豪斯，应该不会是后者，“格雷戈，你知道我学的是什么方向，你能理解什么叫做犯罪精神疾病是吗？”

　　“你可以当我是罪犯，如果那能让你觉得轻松一点，我不会责怪你的。”豪斯又咬了一口手上的苹果，他没觉得这玩意比他家的好吃很多，但他知道这玩意的价格，即便在他看来，它的价格和价值毫无关系。

　　奇尔顿翻了今天的第二个白眼，这不多见，他最近肯定是经历了什么倒霉的事情，豪斯想，“你不是什么罪犯，豪斯医生，”他讽刺地用他的姓称呼他，“你只是有点缺乏作为人的基本素质而已。”

　　“这让人有些心碎呢，弗雷迪，但说不定就是因为这个，我极有可能冲上大街随便杀死几个人。”

　　“是吗，就凭你这个腿脚，如果你真的要那么做一定记得通知我去围观，”奇尔顿的眼神移到了他的拐杖上，“需要我提醒你没素质不代表你是一个反社会吗？”

　　“我以为你会很乐意敲诈我，以每四十五分钟一百五十块的价格。”

　　“事实上，涨价了，是一个小时两百块。”

　　豪斯蜷在他的沙发上眨了眨眼睛，“你是从哈佛文理学院毕业的，你们不可能不上数学课。”

　　“我明白你的意思，我只是不再提供一百五十块就能买到的‘服务’了。”

　　“好吧，”豪斯把苹果核扔进他的垃圾桶，“我可以给你两百块，只要你提供一份证明我心理健康的报告就够了。”

　　“仅仅因为两百块我就要冒着职业风险，给一个明显缺乏同情心滥用友谊的人开具一张很可能让我丢了工作的报告？”

　　“那就三百块。”

　　“非常好笑，格雷戈，如果我因为你多给一百块就那么做，我觉得我可能更需要心理治疗，你需要的是真正地看诊，而不是一份报告。”

　　“我觉得我更需要那份报告。”他摊手，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

　　“我可以为你介绍一位真正的心理医生。”

　　“所以你是假的，我就知道当年霍普金斯也该让你一块儿毕不了业……”他停顿了一下，“所以你说真正的心理医生，你是在说那位你仍抱有幻想的汉尼拔·莱克特医生吗？”

　　“我没有‘幻想’他。”

　　“你嫉妒他，但你仍在联系他，二十年，你去了哈佛又回到这里，这证明你在幻想他。”

　　“你仍在联系我，二十年了，你去了新泽西，但每次到这儿都要联系我，这证明你在幻想我吗？”

　　“或许呢，但在一点上我们不同，”豪斯伸出两只手的食指和中指弯了弯，比出两个双引号，“我没有嫉妒你。”

　　奇尔顿盯着他好一会儿，豪斯佯装无辜，睫毛没必要地用力扑闪扑闪，他解开自己西装的扣子，抹平领带坐在了豪斯斜对面的沙发上，“你的确喜欢这么做，我非常好奇你怎么没当年一起转来读心理学。”

　　“我的实验课都是九十多分呢，我怎么放得下手术刀。”

　　“非常有说服力，鉴于你现在基本不上手术台。”

　　豪斯摇摇晃晃地站起身，给自己泡了一杯咖啡，他意识到奇尔顿又换了新的咖啡机，当然他也意识到奇尔顿快要杀人的目光落在自己的背上，但这两件事都不太重要，他回过头，啜了一口咖啡，不太烫，很香，恰到好处，“喔，你转去心理学给你带来什么好处了吗，你依然没能和他在一起。”

　　“我们选择自己的专业或者说职业方向，应当建立在喜爱之上，不是谁都为了好处去那么做的，”奇尔顿放弃了似地垂下眼帘，给自己倒了一杯白水，“我希望你说的不是汉尼拔。”

　　“那你认为我说的会是谁呢？他在你转系后才当了几个月实习生就转去读心理了，多么凑巧啊，我听说当时还有人打赌他是不是追着你去的，赌你们会不会在一起。”

　　“请告诉我你没有参与那么愚蠢的事情。”奇尔顿喝了一口水，他觉得头疼。

　　“噢，当然没有，因为那个赌局是我发起的，我押他不是为了你去的，你们也不会在一起，赢了二百刀。”

　　“格雷高里·豪斯！”

　　“别生气嘛……我可以分你五十刀，不能算通胀喔，我知道你很擅长这个，哈佛高材生。”

　　“这种行为十分无聊，这也许就是我们为什么分手了。”

　　“唔，我们不是因为这个分手的，你知道，是你先背着我搞上他的，每个人都说谎，而世界上有些愚蠢的人，比如你那次没有，你坦白了，我们分手了，我没道理不利用这个赚一笔。”豪斯靠在他的小吧台上，无所谓地摊手，他们关于分手的说辞有一百万个版本，相当一部分关于汉尼拔。

　　“我没有‘搞’上他，我只是告诉你有一种可能——”

　　“你搞上他了？”

　　奇尔顿不经常纵容自己和豪斯争吵，任何一个理智且思维完善的人都不应该和眼前这个思维方式与八岁小孩无疑的男人有什么瓜葛，更何况他知道很多奇尔顿在愚蠢的年轻时光有过的愚蠢想法。但奇尔顿能看出八岁小孩说谎，他也能看出豪斯说谎，这从某种意义上来说证明豪斯很诚实，当然，也证明豪斯格外讨厌。

　　“你可以在这儿留到明天早上。”

　　“哈，你果然……”

　　没错，豪斯总是这么讨厌，他打断他，“或者你想今晚就走。”

　　奇尔顿脱下西装往房间里走，好不容易噤声的豪斯又在他背后嚷嚷起来，“我不想睡在沙发上，你没有理由这么虐待一个残疾人。”

　　“我没有理由让我的前男友睡在我的床上。”奇尔顿甩上门，深深地叹了一口气，才过了两秒那张瘦削的脸就从半开的门空隙里挤了进来，“你家有客房，但你首先想到的却是我想睡在你的床上……来吧伟大的弗洛伊德，告诉我们这证明什么！”

　　“罗马人猎杀火烈鸟，只为了吃他们的舌头，究竟是那一小点儿肉太过美味还是火烈鸟尤其聒噪。”

　　“我不是很喜欢除了我之外的人用比喻。”

　　“也许我会很在意你喜不喜欢。”

　　豪斯眨了眨眼睛，“承认吧，弗雷迪，你总是更喜欢那些和你没什么关系的人。”

 

TBC(如果我还会写这么诡异的东西）/或者FIN/

**Author's Note:**

> 哈佛毕业源于奇尔顿这本hannibal the cannibal的封底，他的个人介绍。
> 
> 你猜他们有没有睡在一张床上或者做超过睡觉的事？在我没写出来之前一切皆有可能，但我写了之后就扼杀了无穷-1种可能。


End file.
